Namimori High School!
by TaylorHinataSwift
Summary: This is a story about an ambitious and sophisticated girl who got enrolled into Namimori High School. What kind of adventures would she find over there? Read on to find out.
1. Introduction No characters mentioned

_**Disclaimer:**_

_**1.) This story is made by me, Miko. It is editted by my best friend Grace, whom you can call "G" (Not referring to any red headed Vongola Guardian)**_

_**2.) I do NOT own KHR. Please find out more about Akira Amano while watching the real KHR.**_

_**3.) Enjoy and please leave reviews. I would want to improve my writing.**_

* * *

><p>Imagine that you are a lucky girl who gets what she wants and appreciates what she gets. She dreams big and aims small. She was very lucky as she could get to go to a private school called Namimori High School and was really beautiful, with the straightest long hair and the most fair skin complexion that any girl could have. When she smiled, her rosebud lips curled up and when she grinned, you could see her gleaming white teeth. Her smile was unique, just like Mona Lisa's, mysterious and intriguing. She moved as gracefully as a swan and talked in the voice of an angel. She was the most popular girl in school every year. Thus, many guys tried to flirt with her to impress her. Although she was sophisticated and popular, she could get violent sometimes if the boys dared to go near her. Many girls were envious of her. Some girls' dream would be being popular and stuff like that, but this lucky girl just didn't quite enjoy being popular because she hated boys terribly. (There will not be any Katekyo Hitman Reborn characters mentioned yet in this story chapter, basically because this chapter is just an introduction of the girl. Please imagine that your name was replaced by the 'blanks'.)<p>

* * *

><p>"Ring! Ring!" the alarm clock shrilled, pulling you out of dreamland. You sat up lazily and you turned the alarm clock off grouchily. You stared into space for a long time. Without knowing, you dozed off again. However, the alarm clock did not like the fact that you were such a sleepyhead, so it started to ring again. You jumped out of your skin and woke up with a start. You began to get annoyed with the ringing sound so without thinking, you seized the alarm clock and flung it onto the floor.<p>

You watched the clock shatter into pieces and you felt better. However, the problem now was that you could not fall asleep. You did not want to turn on the lights nor did you want to draw the curtains... yet... Well, you just weren't in the mood to anyway. You would rather enjoy the darkness than walk to the end of the room just to turn on the damn lights.

"Oh dear... Tomorrow is the first day of school... Namimori High School... Huh... I can't believe my luck. It has been a long time since I last went to Japan... I wonder how a Japanese high school looks like," you yawned sleepily. Your long brown hair touched your waist and you ran your fingers through it. "New school. New friends. New group of barbarians that will pounce and claw on me. Again. Boys suck balls. (Editor's note: They do. You can't blame me for adding in that part!)" You rolled your eyes. You gazed out of the window to look at the sunrise. The sky was painted in beautiful shades of orange. You stared at the sky for a long time. "I wonder how tomorrow would be like..." you thought.

As you had set the alarm clock a bit earlier than the time you were supposed to wake up, you decided to sit on your soft, bouncy bed and think about the worst things that were going to happen while in your new school. You thought about the type of guys there were going to be. You hated guys very much. You had always thought of them as stupid, lame, deceptive and disloyal. You thought love was, well, utterly stupid and ridiculous. (Editor's note: It is.) "Love is FAKE. It never happens. Love does not work because guys are all the same. Completely disloyal. Once love is lost, you can never get it back anymore. Never ever. I wonder what girls see in guys? Love is so worthless." was what you always thought.

You sighed. Sometimes going to a mixed school was a bad idea. You needed a break. And that included staying away from perverted beings from Mars. You really, really hated guys. You yawned at the thought of them and continued cursing them in your mind. "Crazy barbarians are all the same... I hope my cool and calm attitude isn't what attracts them," You thought. "If yes, I ought to change myself sooner or later."

You looked into the mirror. Your enchanting porcelain face just looked better when every single day passes. You smiled the sweetest smile that lit up your dark room. "Oh well." You smiled wider. "Maybe tomorrow won't be too bad after all. After all, it was a private school, how bad can the Japanese high school guys there be?"

A ten-year old came out from the kitchen, holding a teddy bear. "Sister?" she whispered, holding back her tears. "Clarissa...?" you replied, taking your eyes off the mirror to look at the petite figure standing not far from you. Clarissa was your dear younger sister who had the same face, same eyes and same skin complexion as you. However, instead of having the same personality, Clarissa was a quiet and gentle girl. Both of you behaved quite differently, but got along very well and were really close to each other.

"Sister..." She choked, holding the teddy bear tightly as tears formed in her eyes. Before you could say anything, she flung away her teddy bear and ran forward to embrace you. "SISTER!" she sobbed, wailing in sorrow. "I will miss you! Please don't go! I don't want to lose you!" You felt a lump in your throat and tried not to cry in front of Clarissa. "Clarissa... I will miss you too..." you whispered. "I promise I will be back during Christmas... Aunty will take care of you in the meantime..." Before you knew it, tears trickled down your cheeks.

Clarissa let go of you and wiped away her tears while she was still sobbing uncontrollably. "It's alright, it's alright... You don't have to worry about me," you said, with a quiver in your voice, unsure if it would really be alright or not.

You glanced at your wall clock.

"I have to be ready by 6am, Clarissa... The flight to Japan is at 7.45 pm..." you whispered while patting her head.  
>"Sister, can I go with you to the airport? Please?" Clarissa asked, looking at you innocently.<p>

You nodded.

You slipped on a V-neck shirt and a short skirt while Clarissa waited for you patiently. "_, will you HURRY UP? Stop wasting your time! If you don't speed up, I will cancel your trip there. Do you want that?" Your aunt, who was supposed to take care of the two of you, bellowed. You gave a loud sigh. You could not forgive yourself for leaving Clarissa with that ugly evil witch.

You glanced at the alarm clock. Oh no! It was 6.15am! You grabbed your luggage. "I'm done!" You screamed while you rushed to the door with your Aunt and Clarissa. Pulling a small pink luggage, you hailed a taxi and all of you boarded it. Clarissa's eyes were full of tears when you were about to arrive at the airport. You tried to calm Clarissa down while your aunt just complained about no one doing the chores for her when you left.

You reached the airport, when the airplane was almost arriving. You looked at Clarissa. Trying not to cry, you bade her goodbye and headed for the terminal. "SISTER! DON'T GO!" She tried to run towards you, but your aunt held her back. Clarissa got a stinging slap on her face from your aunt for making too much noise. You turned around and stared at Clarissa, for one last time. Then, without looking back, you closed your eyes and walked slowly to the airport.

"Passengers, you have now arrived at Tokyo, Japan. Please do not leave your belongings in the plane. I hope you had a great trip. Have a nice day!" The announcer chirped. "Yeah right... As if I enjoyed the flight in the stuffy old plane..." you cursed under your breath. Taking the plane made you exhausted as you hobbled down the plane like an old woman.

A cooling breeze embraced you as your feet touched the ground. You could see cherry blossom trees lining the perimeter of the airport. "I really can't believe I am seeing Tokyo again," you heaved a loud sigh as flashbacks of studying in kindergarten in Japan flooded your mind. "The spring in Japan is so beautiful... I was lucky that I got a free admission to Namimori High School, or I'd never get to feel this Japanese atmosphere ever again, especially when it came to that evil witch who'd never allowed me to go anywhere."

After leaving the airport, you felt overexcited. After all, you were going to Japan again all by yourself, without your aunt around. "Okay," you inhaled, then exhaled. "Off to Namimori High School!"

That was where your adventure began.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author: Lolz. Hi readers! Thank you for reading this fanfiction. This is my very first one. This first chapter is about the 'you'. So no characters introduced yet. Readers don't leave yet. This is just reader introduction. Thank you so much. Please read and review. Thank you~ (By the way, don't mind the editor. She hates boys too much to badmouth them, and I didn't want to remove that phrase because I agree with her. -Got whacked-)<strong>_


	2. New Friends, I Guess

Chapter 2: (NEW FRIENDS, I GUESS)

You stopped on the pavement and the taxi just automatically came to you without you hailing it. The taxi driver helped you to put your luggage at the back of the car. "Where should I take you, miss?" You went in quietly and told him your destinations. He nodded his head and started driving. You looked out into the picturesque sceneries. The beautiful sceneries of spring.

"We're here, miss." the taxi driver announced as he helped you down. You smiled and handed him the money. After the taxi drove off, you knew you had to hurry so you walked briskly to the bus stop while dragging your luggage along.

At a distance, you could see the bus arriving to the bus stop so you quickened your steps. You rushed to the bus stop without stopping but the bus had just left. "Darn. If only that damn bus could wait for another second." you cursed under your breath while you tried your very best to control yourself from shouting. Suddenly, you heard a voice.

"Heeeeeeeeeeee! Chotto matte! Wait for me!" You turned around and saw a guy with the same age as you. He was, well... short, as he was just only about one or two centimetre taller than you. He looked really common, unlike those guys that had tried to seduce you the previous year. Although that guy was an just an average looking guy without anything special about him, he did have cute baby cheeks.

He puffed and panted while he was perspiring profusely. He screeched to a halt beside you and wiped his perspiration with his handkerchief. He turned around and stared at you. You can see a faint blush forming on his face. You shrugged and said, "Oh well, I guess the bus had drove off."

He looked at you and stammered, "Y-you must be a student at Namimori High School too, a-aren't you?" You looked at him and can't help but smile at the sight of his sweet face. "Of course... My name is _, how about you?" you introduced yourself as you tilted your head to wait for his answer. "W-well... My name is S-sawada Tsunayoshi... B-but you can call me Tsuna if you want... N-nice to meet you." he manage to mutter, while his face turned a little redder. Perhaps guys aren't that bad after all... At least he dosen't flirt like how the other guys did to you.

After that, you heard another scream. "Jyuudaime!" Someone yelled, jumped up from behind and put his arms around this Tsuna guy. "G-Gokudera-kun?" this Tsuna guy sweat-dropped. This Gokudera person had grey hair and wore expensive clothings. Despite his stunning and good-looking appearance, you were still frustrated with him for making unnecessary noise so early in the morning. "Oh... another babarian I would meet today. How LUCKY." You thought about it and changed your mind. "I was wrong, and I am not afraid to admit it. All guys ARE barbarians" you mummured under your breath in case that person called Gokudera hears you.

"Hey wait wait wait..." you hesitated for a long while when there was awkward silence. "Jyuudaime...? Tenth...? Tenth of... What?" Soon, Tsuna was bombarded with questions and wondered how to answer you.

Just when Tsuna was going to give an answer, you heard a faint voice coming from a distance. Again. "Yo Tsuna!" The voice sounded cheerful and soft. Your heart skipped a beat when you heard the voice. "My heart skipped a beat... What does that mean?" you thought, shuddering in despair. Maybe you should just shake off that feeling. Another guy came forward. He is wearing a sporty outfit; he had tanned skin and black hair. "Yo Tsuna! Yo Gokudera!" this guy put his arms around this Tsuna guy too. Gokudera looked infuriated.

"Stay away from Jyuudaime, you annoying Baseball nut!" Gokudera yelled, shaking his fist with wrath.

"G-gokudera-kun!" Tsuna sweat-dropped again. "S-sorry, Yamamoto..."

"Ahahaha~ Maa... Maa... It is fine..." this Yamamoto person smiled cheerfully and said.

You were utterly surprised by how this Yamamoto person could stay that optimistic and cheerful, even when a barbarian kind of person attacked him. Soon, Yamamoto turned to look at you. He gave you a smile that you thought you had never forgotten. "You must be going to the same school as us this year, aren't you?" "This is _, she is indeed going to the same school as us this year." Tsuna said.

Gokudera just gave you a "Hn," and looked away. Huh! What a babarian. What kind of attitude does he have? Who does he think he is anyway? Yamamoto, being the exact opposite, flashed you a smile which took you by surprise. "That smile... It seriously seem so familiar... Where had I seen this smile from? His appearance, his smile, his voice... It just seem so familiar... It is like I have met this person before..." You thought, a sense of uneasiness crept into you.

Soon, you glanced at your wrist watch. Your eyes widened with shock. "Oh my gosh! Hurry up, guys!" You grabbed Tsuna's hand and quickly ran like someone was chasing you with a gun. Gokudera and Yamamoto ran behind both of you. "Oh no! We're so late! Gotta catch another bus at the other bus stop!" you shouted desperately while pointing forward with your other hand, without a bus stop in sight yet. Tsuna felt your soft and warm hand. Instantly, he began to flush red. You had not noticed that he had, though.

It was ages till both of you reached the second bus stop. By the time both of you reached there, you were dying of exhausion. Gokudera and Yamamoto, who followed behind had caught up too. They had also lost their breath. This Tsuna guy just looked beetrot red and at the same time, half dead. Fortunately, the bus just arrived and all of you clambered in quickly. Finally! You heaved a sigh of relief.

The bus soon reached your destination. By the time it reached the bus stop near the Namimori High school, it was already noon and close to evening. When Tsuna, Gokudera, Yamamoto and you alighted the bus, the first person you saw was a pretty and petite girl with a very innocent face. She had an orange short hair and a very sweet smile. When Tsuna saw her, he blushed lightly. "K-kyoko-chan!"

"Konnichiwa, Tsuna-kun" Kyoko-chan gave a slight smile as she looked at Tsuna. "And konnichiwa to you guys too, ne!"

"She is so cute!" you thought. You couldn't help but smile.

You started to giggle when you saw Tsuna looking dreamily at Kyoko. you whispered to him in a teasing and sarcastic voice, "Hey, you like that girl, don't you? Not a bad taste, eh?" He heard what you said and started blushing a little harder. Kyoko-chan was such a nice girl. You don't think it would be a surprise if a bunch of babarians would be clawing and chasing her. You and your new friends soon went into Namimori High School. There were a few students assembled together.

Soon, the headmaster had announced to everyone which dormitory rooms each of them should go to. As there were not enough rooms for everyone, some of the students have to share their room with another. You had to share a room with another girl. You were reminded that your roommate is called Haru Miura. "I hope that girl would be a friendly and energetic one." you hoped.

Soon, the headmaster ordered everyone to return to their own respective dorms. "Stay in your rooms till tomorrow. You may explore the whole school if you want, but do not cross rooms. Whoever is caught crossing rooms, would be severely punished." he announced sternly and solemnly. You sighed... No crossing rooms? Which means you can't chat with Kyoko-chan nor the others in your room? No heck way!

All of you returned to our dorm rooms. You wondered how your roommate looked like. When you opened your dorm door, there she was, sitting in the room, smiling at you happily. She had brilliant eyes and brown hair, which was tied into a ponytail. "Hahi? So she is Haru-chan's roommate? Hahi! She look so pretty desu! Konnichiwa! My name is Haru Miura, how about yours?" she squealed excitedly, giving you a good impression about her.

You gave her a friendly nod, followed by a stunning smile. You had gotten used to bring complimented because of those babarians in your previous school last year. "Oh, my name is _, nice to meet you." You looked at her and asked, "You didn't go for the assembly just now?" She just giggled and shook her head. "Wow..." you thought. "She is really very cute!" you giggled with her too.

Both of you chatted for very long.

"Hey, _-chan, have you ever had crushes?"

You blushed. You have this strong feeling that you had one before, but when you ransacked through your mind, you could not remember who your first crush was as you could not remember who he was.

"W-well... No, I don't have one..." you lied, trying not to make eye contact by scanning around the room.

Haru-chan looked at you with a curious expression. "I see..." she said slowly.

"Haru have a crush desu! Tsuna-san!" her talking speed became faster as she stood up abruptly and cheerfully while raising up her hand, just like a kid.

You looked at her with a surprised look. "Isn't Tsuna the one I met in the bus stop?" you thought to yourself in confusion.

"Ehh? Tsuna-san? O-oh... I see I see... May I know who he is?" You pretended not to know who that person was.

"Oh, yes! It began when he saved Haru-chan from the drain desu! Tsuna-san is so courageous ne! Even though the current of the water in the deep drain was so strong, Tsuna-san was the only one who had the bravery to save Haru-chan desu! Tsuna-san is awesome desu!" she said while you could see hearts spewing all around her.

You sweatdropped and sighed in disappointment. "Why..." you questioned yourself. "...Do every girls, even girls I'm impressed of, have a crush? Don't they know that there is no such thing as true love?" You were sure no other guy would have saved you from the drain if Haru were you. Can girls just stop talking about barbarians?

Haru began to go on and on about Tsuna. Soon she felt tired of talking and felt like taking a walk around the school. You were too tired to as you had just ran a marathon while trying to catch the bus. "I'll see you in a while then!" you chirped cheerfully.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author: After that, something terrible happened. In suspense? Well, read on and find out. (I don't want to put both parts in the same chapter because it's too long. '-' Be sure to check out the next chapter~!)<strong>_


	3. The Most Horrible Incident

Chapter 3: (THE MOST HORRIBLE MEMORY)

You toyed with your hair several times. Haru-chan's question kept echoing in your mind. "_-chan, have you ever had crushes?" You laid on the bed, closed your eyes and thought for a moment, however not even a trace of memory came into your mind. You sat back straight and fished out a book out of your baggage. It is a tattered and torn diary - a diary you had not touched for many centuries.

You opened the diary and read the pages one by one, refreshing the memories of yourself when you were young... Being bullied by mischievous pupils, being ignored by classmates, being really poor and penniless, being an orphan after your parents passed away... All those stuff. Every page you read, you shed a tear. You remembered how painful your life was back then. When you randomly flipped the diary to a particular page, you were taken aback by the picture pasted on the page once you set your eyes on it. It looked really familiar the more you stared at it. Your eyes widen and your jaw dropped while you decided to read on.

A picture of a young boy was pasted on the diary, and he looked just like Yamamoto! There were also some scribblings on the diary page about the young boy in the picture. Your heart skipped a beat again. Suddenly, all the flashbacks and memories flooded your mind at the same time. It was written in untidy and wiggly letters:

"Dear Diary,

Suzuto-san is being mean to me again today. He pushed me down whenever I tried to talk to him. He pinched me so many times whenever I asked him why he was so mean to me. He teased me whenever I do something wrong. It's the same everyday. It hurts so much, much more than that incident when another guy pushed me off the three storey building and I fell flatface on the hard concrete ground. I wish Suzuto-kun wasn't so mean to me. Even though he tortures me countless times, I think I still like him. I still have feelings for him. What should I do?

Love,

_"

Horror and fear had overwhelmed your soul and consciousness. Suddenly, out of nowhere, you screamed, "Suzuto-kun!" and then laid unconscious on the floor. You could see nothing but darkness...

At the same time, Haru, who had just came back from exploring the school, opened the door of the dormitory room. She was carrying your lunch. When she saw you lying unconscious in the room, she was so frightened and anxious, she lost her grip on the tray and the tray fell onto the floor with a loud clang. "HAHI?" she screamed. "_-chan! _-chan! Answer Haru! Please!"

She lightly slapped your face but still no response. She went frantic and wondered what to do. In the end, she started wailing and screaming loudly. "Tsuna-san! Tsuna-san! Help! Someone died!" The headmaster heard Haru's wails and quickly rushed into your dormitory room. When he saw you lying on the floor, he was equally shocked and hurriedly call for medical help.

**After a while**

You opened your eyes. Everything you saw were blurry. After your vision is cleared, you found yourself in another room. All your friends and the headmaster crowded around you. "W-where am I?" was the first thing that came to you said as you sat up. You had never felt that dizzy before. Yamamoto's always happy look turned into a concerned, serious one. "Hey, _, are you okay? What's wrong?" He was the first one to ask you. You nodded your head and assured that you were fine, even though you did not want to remember that young boy in the photo.

When you were feeling better, the headmaster urged and coaxed you to explain what had happened. You refused to. After a long while of persuading, you stood up and said, "It is something personal. Do not ask me anything about this anymore. I don't want anyone else to know about anything. Allow me to go back to my dormitory room." You left the room and head to your own, while Haru-chan trailed behind.

"_-chan, can you please please PLEASE tell Haru what happened? Haru really wants to know desu!" Haru-chan pleaded when you reached our dorm room. She looked at you with hopeful and sad eyes. You looked at her and could not stand to see that expression. "Alright, alright," You gave in and said. "Remember: Do NOT tell this to anyone else. It's a secret."

Her eyes lit up. "Okay! Okay! Tell Haru now! Haru will understand desu!" she smiled at you happily and eagerly... Tears welled up your eyes. "I lied, Haru-chan... I lied..." Tears began trickling down your porcelain-like cheeks. "You see, it began like this..." Haru-chan's facial expression became serious and began to listen intently.

"When I was studying Kindergarten in Japan, a boy called Suzuto Yomotoki used to be in the same class as me." You blushed for a while and then whispered, "He was my first love... I had a crush on him for almost ten years. After studying two or three years of kindergarten, I went back to my homeland. Even though I was far away from him, I still had feelings for him for a really long time."

When Haru-chan heard this, she was utterly surprised as her eyes widened. "So _-chan DO have a crush after all!" she exclaimed

You bit your lips hard and carried on. "He look exactly like another guy named Yamamoto, whom I met today."

Haru-chan snapped her fingers. "Yamamoto-san? You mean Takeshi Yamamoto-san? Oh! I know him since last year! So he really look like Yamamoto-kun desu ka?" Haru asked energetically while her facial expression looked as if she had cheered up so much all of a sudden.

You nodded. "Yeah. Their voices are the same too. Even though I had completely fallen for Suzuto-kun, he does not seem to notice me. Ever. At that time, I was really unpopular. No one wanted to be friends with me. No one wants to talk to me. I was always lonely, always alone in my own little world, having no one to keep me company. At that time, my days were spent counting the time."

"Hahi? Demou, Haru thinks that _-chan is really pr-"

"I know." you cut her in. "I just don't look good when I was young. I could not afford to wear expensive clothes like the other children in my class. I was really poor. To add on to it, there was already a girl Suzuto-kun likes. Whenever I tried to talk to Suzuto-kun, he would always remark that I am annoying. It hurt me emotionally. But I have to choice. I had fallen hard."

Haru is now filled with anger. "How dare him! Suzuto-san is such a meanie!"

You continued. "Since I ever had a huge crush on him, I would always try to improve my appearance. I would always try to look and act like the girl he liked. Till about 4 years ago, when I had everything ready to impress him, I heard a tragic story..."

Haru's eyes narrowed in suspense. "What is it?"

"H-he... had his last breath because he died of... Of heartbreak...When he knew that his crush was having an affair with another person..." You covered your face with your hands and wept bitterly.

Haru-chan patted my back and comforted me. "Hahi... Don't worry, _-chan... Haru knows you still feel for him... Haru understands desu... Haru encountered the same thing... Haru-chan is always hopelessly devoted to Tsuna-san desu... Demou... The only girl he likes... Is Kyoko-chan... Every time, he talks about Kyoko-chan. Haru-chan always want to fake a smile to not make anyone worried, it is so hard..." Her eyes were filled with tears, but she did not want to show her agony, so she stopped herself from crying.

You silenced for a while and felt a lump in your throat. You felt like crying too. After a long while, You finally asked. "There are a lot more fishes in the sea. Why not go for the others?"

Haru disagreed. She cleared her throat and started talking. "No... No one is suitable for Haru except Tsuna-san... Gokudera-san is too bossy and bad tempered! He is not dependable like Tsuna-san. Gokudera-san is not suitable for Haru at all." she shook her head in disappointment.

"Gokudera...?" you thought hard. "Isn't it the one I met in the morning? Why does Haru know about all the people I met today? Creepy..." you thought for a while after she finished talking. "Haru-chan, you like Gokudera, don't you?" Without yourself knowing, words came out of your mouth unexpectedly. You blurted those words out without giving yourself a second thought.

Haru-chan became speechless. She stared into empty space. Silence filled the air. You regretted asking her that question and felt that you should not ask her anything anymore. You turned off the lights. "Um... H-haru... Good night..." You said softly. No response. She just turned back to sleep.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author: Hi again my dear readers~ Now, more characters are introduced into my story (Which is obvious). Okay. Thinking about all the ideas makes me really pressured... DX If you think this is horrible, don't keep the words to yourself. Go on criticize it. Just make sure you tell me how to improve, okay? Give me constructive critics instead of insults that dosen't help. -_- Thank you for reading, readers. Don't forget to review! ^-^<strong>_


	4. Hibari san

Chapter 4: (HIBARI-SAN)

"Good morning! _-chan!" Haru-chan squealed into your ear.

It woke you up in a start. Whoa. Who would have known Haru could recover easily from the incident yesterday?

"Ahahaha... Good morning Haru-chan..." You sweat dropped as you rubbed your eyes sleepily. You glanced at the clock. You were almost late. It was a good thing that Haru woke you up as you did not set the alarm clock the previous night.

You changed into a pink top and a blue tight skirt. Both of you went outside to meet your friends. All of your friends were waiting outside the room. When your were about to greet Tsuna, Haru-chan hurriedly ran towards him and hugged his arm. "Tsuna-saaaan! I missed you desu!" She said while rubbing her head against him. "Oi! Get lost you stupid woman! Don't you dare touch Jyuudaime!" Gokudera screamed in anger. "Maa... Maa... It is fine..." Yamamoto laughed cheerfully and said. Soon, they saw Kyoko-chan standing on a corner with a brunette with long hair. Tsuna-san rushed to Kyoko. "Kyoko-chan!" he chimed. Kyoko-chan giggle. "Good morning, Tsu-kun..." When Tsuna heard his name being called Tsu-kun by Kyoko-chan, he was in a daze. Haru-chan stared at both of them and then sighed... You noticed her but did not say a word.

After having a breakfast of cereal and milk, all of you headed straight to the gym for PE lessons. Oh, you LOVE physical education. You started remembering how much fun you had when you had PE lessons last year. You quickly changed into your sports outfit and waited for the teacher to arrive. While waiting, you chatted with your friends. Haru and Gokudera were arguing, like always. When the teacher finally arrived. To our horror, he started to order everyone to do 100 pushups. Oh, it killed everyone, including you, who looked half dead. Well, and you actually thought that Tsuna died. The surprise was, Yamamoto did not look worn out at all. He finished 100 pushups without breaking a sweat. "As expected from the baseball star!" The teacher called out while glaring at the others. Yamamoto wasn't the only one that wasn't tired. Not far from you was a guy who kept yelling "EXTREME!" while doing pushups faster than the speed of light. You sighed. Barbarians are really hopeless...

When the class was eeriely quiet, this weirdo then sat down. "Oh, so have you ever dared to hurt even a girl? You think that I am scared of you don't you? Well don't misunderstand, I'm here not to show you my oh-so-scared face." You said sarcastically while you smirked. That guy that was sitting beside you stood up and raised up his tonfas again. "Get ready to be bitten to death," he said while he looked pissed off. "Oh yeah? Whether you are going to beat be into a pulp, or bite me in any way, I am not going to be scared of you. Bring it on, if you dare." you sat there, mannicuring and not talking to him face-to-face.

A nerve appeared on this guy's forehead as he seemed even more pissed off. At the same time, he wondered, "Naive but fearless herbivore... Who might have thought that a herbivore like her would not be scared of me...? Hn." Everyone stared at you in shock. "What trouble had that girl gone into? She did not know anything about Hibari's strength!" everyone shudder in fear as they thought. In a speed of light, the guy ran towards you and tried to attack you.

Just when his shining tonfas were going to cut through your skin, you leaned back a little and got hold of the tonfas with just your right hand, while you to blew dry your mannicured fingernails of the left one. "Oh, not so fast," you said, putting accessories on your fingernails as you yawned. "Wait for me to finish mannicuring my left hand, then I'll fight you." After you did, you just sat there and looked at your fingernails, like you had forgotten that you had to fight. That had really annoyed him. He tried to attack you again, using an inhumane speed. Everyone anticipated every second and gulped nervously.

Despite the atmosphere, you did not batt an eyelid. "Oh, is the only thing that you got? If it really is, then you are way too pathetic and lousy." You smirked and dodged his every move. "This fight is not going to end if you don't do anything. Attack or let me attack you." he replied, still trying his very best to attack you. "Oh yeah? Are you sure you want me to make my move? If you insist, I have no objection to it." at an unexpected moment, you knocked the tonfas down with your left hand. It landed on the floor beside you with a clang. Everyone stared in amazement. You looked at your fingernails and you found that one your perfectly manicured fingernails had broke! You burst into flames. "W-why you..." You were taking it seriously this time.

This guy looked at you and tried to think of ideas to retrieve back his tonfas, which was already beside you. He thought for so long that he had not noticed you holding up the teacher's table in anger and wrath. Everyone gasped. What an unbelievable strength! Just when you were about to throw the teachers' table towards this guy, you heard loud footsteps of high heel shoes. Oh no! You quickly put the table back in place and sat down on your own seat again innocently, pretending that nothing had happened. The teacher entered the room with test tubes or some kind. "I would be your teacher for chemistry lessons," the teacher crooned while her droopy eyes scanned through the sea of faces.

The guy beside you was impressed by your performance just now. "Interesting... My name is Kyoya Hibari. Yours...?" he mumbled before the teacher had started talking. You forgot that you are actually speaking with guys whom you considered barbarians. "Oh, my name is _, nice to meet you, Hibari-san!" you said cheerfully as you grinned, showing your glittering white teeth. Everybody looked at both of you in amazement. Hibari-san can actually get along well with you after that fight! Hibari-san turned around to look away, but it was actually to hide his secret smile.

You rolled your eyes and smiled a bit too. "Maybe that Hibari guy isn't that bad too after all..." Soon, the teacher started introducing herself and then she started teaching all of you chemistry. Her old and weak voice had made everyone in class bored. Even you were half asleep. You waited for every second and minutes to past, hoping that the chemistry lesson would end sooner.

"Riiiiiiiiiiiiing!" the bell went off after a few hours of boring and unentertaining lectures. you quickly got up from my seat to reach your friends, who were just nearby, waiting for you. However, as you got up, someone took you by the hand. You blushed instantly. "H-hibari-san! L-let go of me!" you said while trying your very best to yank away your own hand. Hibari smirked, saying, "Not till you have lunch with me first. Or I'll bite you to death, powerful herbivore." you blushed harder and sighed... You guessed you have no choice. You looked at your friends, sheepishly hand gestured that you could not come with them. They understood what you meant and ran down for lunch themselves.

Hibari dragged you to a seat as you sat down. You sat down next to a cute girl too. The girl had purple hair and big eyes. You smiled sweetly. "Good afternoon, my name is _, what about yours?" You seemed to get along well with girls than guys. "G-good afternoon... M-m-my name is Chrome Dokuro... N-n-nice to meet you too..." Chrome said in a soft and scared voice. "Awh..." you thought. "What a shy and sweet girl..." Hibari took out his food and started eating silently. You took out your sandwich and ate too. Chrome just sat and watch.

Suddenly, someone grabbed Chrome's shoulders from behind. "M-mukuro-sama..." Chrome called in a soft voice as she blushed. "Kufufufu~" Mukuro chuckled. Come back, Chrome... Don't go lunch with someone like him..." Mukuro said gently while glaring at Hibari. Chrome nodded and both of them left.

When you glanced behind, you saw Kyoko and Tsuna sitting at a table nearby. Haru and Gokudera was just staring at them . "Come join us, Haru-chan, Gokudera-kun!" you chimed while toying your hair. Haru immediately look cheerful and join the table, too. Gokudera just turned to you and walk towards you to take a seat. "I hate crowds." Hibari-san grumbled. "Lets go to somewhere else. Alone." He took your hand again and let you to another table... Alone.

Everyone were staring at both of you with mouths hung open. _ and Hibari-san were actually getting along well? When is Hibari ever nice to someone else? That was not what Hibari would EVER be to someone. All of the guys who were all around looked at Hibari-san enviously as both of you walked back to class. "Oh no..." you thought desperately. "I hope no one misunderstood..."

When you were walking back to class with Hibari, you were silent all the time. When both of you walked by an empty hallway, you finally spoke. "Hibari-san..." He looked to your direction without turning his head and asked, "Hn?" "W-why are you so good to me, after the fight? I mean, I know you are the type of person that won't forgive anyone who had defeated you, yet you are still so nice to me..."

Before you could even finish your sentence, he pinned you against the wall by slamming both of his arms at the wall at the both sides of you. He was sweating profusely and came closer to you. "E-ehh? HIBARI-SAN! What in the world are you doing?" you shrieked, while looking at him in the eyes. "I-it is because I... I..." He stammered. You looked at him in shock. Since you met him, he had never been in this manner before. "It is because I... I... Would bite you to death someday... And not today... Better get prepared." He turned his head away and walked away. Alone. You looked at him... A shade of blush appeared on your cheeks... a tingly sensation shot through your skin. "N-no way!" you thought to yourself. "I would NEVER fall for him! Nor do I for ANY guy!"

When you reached the classroom, it was maths lesson. you could hardly concentrate as you were really confused. "Why is Hibari so nice to me and ONLY me? Why not anyone else?"I was deep in thought. Hibari, who was sitting beside me, did nothing, even though he knew you weren't paying attention. You always have this habit of toying your hair. All the guys watched you admiringly. You rolled your eyes and stopped playing with it. You just could not concentrate. When the maths teacher saw you staring into empty space, he called on you.

"_, it looks like you are daydreaming." Suddenly, everyone in class started whispering about Hibari and you. You groaned. "Answer this question for me." The Math teacher pointed the hardest one on the board. At one shot, you knew the answer. This is so easy. "The answer is 1595.3 pi!" You yawned and said, without even hesitating. All the guys look at you admiringly again. Hibari gave you a smirk. "Good job on that one." he smiled.

You were really taken aback. Hibari-san never ever did smile, according to what your friends said. He never ever did compliment someone either. You blinked for a short moment and said. "Yeah, thanks..." You were still confused. His smile was very sweet and cool at the same time. It sort of gave you the goosebumps.

After some more lessons, we have to return to our dormitory rooms. You were not looking at where you were going and accidentally bumped into someone. You looked up, ready to complain. But to your shock, it was Hibari-san! You expect him to take out his tonfas to ''bite'' you to death, but to your surprise, he gave you a "hn", and walked away without saying anything anymore. I stared at him while he walked calmly into his own dorm. Haru, who had seen everything, giggled.

When both Haru and you reached our dorm room, Haru giggled to you again. "It seems like you and Hibari like each other desu..." she whispered to you ear. You flushed red. "Haru! No!" You dont want to fall for another person anymore. You were afraid to. You have already broke your heart because of that stupid thing. Love. How much does it mean anyway? "Never mind... good night Haru-chan.." "Good night, _-chan!" Haru said teasingly. You rolled your eyes. You swear you would never fall in love. Ever.

* * *

><p>Author: Hi again! I stayed up late till 5am just to finish this story yesterday on my notepad... I was really tired. Thank goodness, this chapter is done! I hope you like it! Not exactly a fan of Hibari, but I thought this would please the fans. =D Enjoy reading! The 4th chapter would be out soon! Either today or tomorrow. Please wait patiently, dear readers! ^-^<p> 


	5. One Of The Best Days Ever

Chapter 5: (ONE OF THE BEST DAYS EVER)

Today you woke up without Haru screaming into your ear. "Weird.." you thought, rising from your bed. You rubbed your eyes and gave a soft yawn. Haru was still asleep. You looked at her. She was hugging her bolster and chanting Tsuna's name. You giggled and your eyes glistened. "She really is a cute girl," you thought. You glanced at your clock on the table. It was only 6am in the morning. You ran your fingers through you hair again as you were confused. You had not woke up this early without anyone or anything's help before... But oh well... It would be good if you wash up early in the morning.

You took your towel and your favorite blue dress into the bathroom and you showered. The warm water went down your soft, smooth skin. "Ahh, so refreshing in the bath... I hope I can wake up in the morning earlier everyday so I can take a shower in the morning." you thought, while applying the shower gel which smells like sweet-scented flowers to your skin. Finally, you finished bathing.

You wiped yourself dry and slipped into your favorite blue dress. You love how the soft silk fabric comes to contact with your refreshed skin. You looked into the mirror. Fantastic. You put a pleasant smelling perfume all over yourself. One final touch. You searched your drawers for your pink colored ribbon. Once you found it, you tied up your long brown hair. Perfect touch. You smiled happily.

You stepped out of your dormitory room and get a morning walk. Fresh air was everywhere. You took a deep breath and smelt the scent of roses. What a beautiful morning. You started to take light footsteps. You felt unusually happy today. You were listening to your favorite songs in your phone through your headphone. A relaxing, classical song... What a perfect day... You sighed.

When you returned to your dormitory room, you saw Haru, still asleep. She was awaken by the sound of the door. "Ehh? Good morning _-chan! You are really early today! And your dress is so pretty desu!" I smiled. "Good morning, Haru-chan... Hurry up, we are going to be so late if you don't hurry!" She quickly brushed her teeth and slipped into a shirt with straps and a pair of trousers. When everything was done in a brief second, she rushed out with you.

You and Haru went to the art room where you have your art lessons. While you were walking to the art room, your sweet-scented perfume, your expensive dress and your stunning hairstyle attracted a whole swarm of male barbarians. You yawned. You were being treated the same way everyday so it kind of became a routine. When you reached the art room, the art teacher had asked everyone to draw anything for the first lesson. You drew manga. Like what you always do.

A swarm of guys gathered around you again. You groaned. When is this going to end? "Don't come near or I'll bite you to death." Hibari raised his tonfas and mumbled in a calm but grave voice. The guys scurried away and you gave a sigh of relief. You looked over to what Hibari is drawing. You saw his paper blank. You looked at him with a shocked expression. He looked into your direction and smiled a little again. Oh gosh you could not stand the feeling so you turned back around.

You walked over to Gokudera's desk and peered at his drawing. His paper is filled with Maths working sums. You pointed at the paper. "Why is the paper filled with Maths working sums? I mean, Maths is so lame and boring!" you said in disgust. A vein appeared on Gokudera's forehead. "It is not lame and boring okay? Why, you stupid woman number two!" Not wanting to argue anymore, you turned around and walked away. "Stupid babarian..." you whispered loudly, making sure Gokudera hears it. All the guys in class glared at Gokudera. He just gave everyone a cold stare and continued scribbling nonsense on his paper. Not forgetting to mention the angry swarm of girls who heard what you had said. They gave you evil glints but you jus ignored all of them.

You walked over to Yamamoto's desk and peered at his drawing. But before you can set your eyes on it, Yamamoto covered his paper and blushed instantly. "Yamamoto-kun, what did you draw inside that paper?" you asked curiously and smiled. "Okay, I'll just let you see, no one else." He showed me the paper. You giggled. What you saw is his scribbles. "Nice drawing, eh?" you asked him sarcastically. He smiled a little. "I guess not..." he hesitated and said. Both of you laughed. Guess the only guy you don't mind is Yamamoto Takeshi.

Later on, Haru and Kyoko showed me their drawing. They drew it together. You stared at the picture in amazement. The picture was about strawberry cakes. "Wow..." you exclaimed. "Both of you drew really well!" Haru and Kyoko let out their broad smiles, which makes those guys turn to look. "Hm..." you thought and smiled. "Those two girls are popular, too. Which means I won't be the only ones followed around."

After that, it is music period. Ohh... Music was one of your favorite lessons. Ever. You grabbed Haru's hand and rushed to the music room. Both of you were the first to reach the music room. The young music teacher greeted both of you with a warm smile. Both of you scurried in and waited for the rest of the class to come in.

Before that, the teacher allowed both of you to try some instruments. You took a guitar and Haru picked the piano. You looked at the shiny guitar and smiled. Brings back the memories when you were young and your parents were teaching you how to play the guitar. You closed your eyes and thought about the past, when you still have both your parents. You were about ten back then. Your parents had taught you how to play the guitar. There was an unforgettable experience when they taught you a song. It was about love - True love.

"Only fall in love with someone whom you trust, someone whom will not break your heart." was what your parents used to say. When you were young, you did not understand what they were talking about, about true love. Your parents had taught you to strum the song on the guitar, yet you still did not understand how the melodies meant. You had attempted many times to ask your mother, but the only thing she would say is, "Wait and see, sweetie. You would know once you grow up." Ever since your parents had passed away, you had always memorised that tune in heart, which would remind you of them.

You came back from the flashback and strummed the guitar. An enchanting and hauntingly beautiful melody came out. Haru-chan clapped her hands. "You did really well in strumming, _-chan!" You smiled and insitsed her on trying the piano. She but could not really get the melody. "Try harder next time, Haru-chan, you can do better," you winked and said. Soon, the whole crowd of students strolled in.

The music teacher began to conduct lessons by teaching all of you how to read song notes and everyone were listening attentively. It was really an interesting lesson and everyone loved it. It was the class' first time being so disappointed to hear the bell go off when it was time for lunch.

When you were walking down to the canteen, a couple of girls ran towards you. "Uh... _, can we join you for lunch today?" You were taken by surprise. "Why not?" You said. It was not so normal for any other girls besides Haru and Kyoko to join you for lunch, since the others were so jealous. After that you hesitated for a while. "Why are you asking me? I mean, I haven't even met you before..." you asked in suspicion. One of the girls nudged the other one and the other one gave you a sheepish grin. "W-well..." she started nervously, "We are trying to see how you get so many guys running after you..." You rolled your eyes. "What annoying whores..." you thought. "Thinking of ideas to get attention won't help." After thinking for a while, you faked a smile. "Ahaha... Yea why not?"

The girls introduced me to themselves. The first girl is Ayumi Takahashi and the second one is Yugo Hirashiki.

When you were eating your favorite cheesecake, those two girls keep going on and on and on talking about guys and stuff that annoys your last nerve and ruined your appetite. Barbarians! Who cares about them? You sweat dropped. Sometimes you just feel like screaming at those two annoying talkative girls but you held yourself back, hoping not to lose control. Finally, this long, tiring lunchtime passed. You quickly grabbed your stuff and left for the classroom.

It was Science lesson. Your favorite subject. Yes! Finally! You love science. You love those experiments and everything. You were being teamed up with Yamamoto. "Hah, luckily I am not teamed up with that stupid barbarian Gokudera." you thought. The science teacher told everyone to do an experiment about chemicals and stuff. "This experiment is going to be awesome!" you thought. At a far corner, you saw Hibari being teamed up with another guy, who is shivering uncontrollably for obvious reasons. Hibari shot Yamamoto a cold stare. "Oh no, I hope no fights start here!"

You soon get to experiment. Before you mixed up the chemicals, you asked Yamamoto, "Hey, Yamamoto-kun, do you like Science?" He nodded and smiled. "Yeah, I like it pretty much. I think it is really fun, even though I am not good at it." he replied while he gave another carefree laugh. You smiled. He reminded you so much about Suzuto-kun, your first love. When both of you started to mix the chemicals, Yamamoto just carelessly poured the wrong chemicals into the test tube. "Yamamoto-kun! No! Thats the wrong combination!" you shouted as you tried to stop him. Too late. The liquid spewed all over the table. "Oops, I guessed I mixed it wrongly..." He put one hand behind his head and laughed sheepishly. Both of you cleaned up the mess and laughed heartily.

Finally school's over and it's evening. You and Haru and walked back to the dormitory room.

"Haru, what do you think about Yamamoto-kun?" You asked her when both you you reached the room.

"Eh? I think he is okay, I find it is easy to get along with him. How about you, _-chan? What do you think of Yamamoto-san?" She questioned me with a cheerful look on her face.

You hesitated for a while and said, "W-well, I agree with you... He is so outgoing and happy. He is easier to get along with, unlike Suzuto-kun..."

"Oh... I see..." she giggled.

"Okay... Okay... Let's not talk anymore, I am tired now. Good night, my best friend..." you said with a yawn.

"Hahi? Haru is your best friend?" she exclaimed, mouth hanging open.

"Of course... Why would I share such an important secret with you?" You climbed onto your bed.

"Thanks, _-chan, good night, my best friend..." Haru laughed.

No response. You were already asleep on your bed.

* * *

><p>Author: Woots! This is finally done! I am so dead tired! DX It is already 2.48 AM here... =w= Guess I took this thing too seriously. Okay. Chapter 5 would come out soon, but not today... I am dead tired doing this and have to sleep now. Good night guys... Tata ;)<p> 


	6. Weekends!

Chapter 6: (WEEKENDS!)

You were still in your dreams when someone hit you on the head. When you were ready to shout, you open your eyes and saw Haru, waving in front of your eyes. You looked at the clock. 5am. "What IS it, Haru?" you complained with annoyance. "_-chan, have you forgotten what day today is?" she giggled. You checked the calendar. "Omigosh! Weekends!" you gave a whoop of joy and sprang out of your bed. Finally! Letting your hair down is the best thing you could think of. This was the time you could get out of school. Rejoice!

You ran out of your dormitory room and knocked at your friend's rooms. One by one each of them opened, rubbing their eyes as they had just woke up from their dreams. "What is it?" everyone yawned lazily and said. "Well, it is weekends already! Lets hang out!" you said, with obviously a great motivation. Instead of firing up, everyone look unmotivated. Tsuna sweatdropped. "Why are you out here knocking on peoples dormitory doors and disturbing others without even wearing your proper clothings first before you step out of your room?" You looked at yourself. You are still wearing your nightdress. You blushed and hurriedly rushed back to change to proper clothings.

You wore your T-shirt and shorts. You were a moody person and wear clothings according to how you felt. You felt casual that day, so you just wore casually. In fact, wearing casually was already enough to attract those male barbarians. Oh god... It was so embarrassing to walk to somewhere with a bunch of freaking idiots behind you. You asked your friends if they would want to go hang out with you, but everyone were too tired and went back to sleep. You scowled at the sight of those lazy bums. Only Kyoko and Haru agreed to hang out with you today.

You, Kyoko and Haru were so bored on that day. All of you went to a cafeteria for tea and cakes. After that, all of you had absolutely nothing to do. You kept staring at the clock as you yawned. All of you waited for hours to past, none of you said anything. Maybe a day without guys was boring after all... Haru, who was half asleep while resting on the table, suddenly thought of an idea. "How about we go to the beach?" she suggested in delight, pounding her hand on the table excitedly. All the drinks toppled and spilled onto the floor.

The cleaner glared at all of you. You sweat-dropped and Kyoko just smiled sheepishly. "I-I am so sorry! My friend only accidentally spilled the drinks, s-sorry!" you stammered, in a state of shock. Haru rushed out of the cafeteria and you ran out too, dragging the oblivious Kyoko out. You could hear angry shouts from the cleaner. After all of you had rushed out of the cafeteria, you finally stopped, wiped your perspiration and heaved a sigh of relief. "That was a close shave..." you thought.

"That was a brilliant idea, Haru-chan!" you said in delight. On second thought, you thought of how those babarians would act if they see you in a bikini. You sweat-dropped. "W-well... Actually not really..." you mumbled nervously. Kyoko know what you meant and said, "Its fine, _-chan. You are just lucky for being popular." After what Kyoko-chan had said, you kind of agreed with her. You hesitated for a while and then agreed. Haru-chan jumped for joy while Kyoko-chan just clapped her hands and giggled. "Lets go then!" Haru announced. "But... There is one important question." she said in a serious and mysterious voice." "W-what is it?" Both you and Kyoko asked at the same time. "How do we get there?" she asked. You almost collapsed when you saw her reaction.

After ten long meandering minutes of arguing, all of you deicided to go to the beach by bus. It took really long for all of you to decide. You quickly packed your things up quickly and waited impatiently for your friends, who were taking a long time to decide which suit they would want to wear. You sighed... "Hurry up, guys!" After Kyoko and Haru were finally ready, all of you set off. It was a hot afternoon, just a perfect weather for staying in the beach for some time. You had never been to the beach before and you were really excited to see how it looks like.

All three of you clambered onto the bus. The bus was more or less crowded, and you hated it when it was too crowded, you know you could find some flirtatious guys lurking around. When you, Kyoko-chan and Haru-chan got in, there were no seats for three of you so the only solution was to stand. Seeing you, Haru-chan and Kyoko-chan not having any seats, all of the guys in the bus suddenly stood up abruptly and gave seats to the three of you. You sweat-dropped again. Kyoko-chan and Haru-chan just shamelessly glided gracefully to the seats and sat down. All of the other guys looked at you, expecting you to sit on their seats they gave. You just froze there, not knowing what to do next. In the end, you still preferred to stand. All the other guys looked disappointed.

The bus finally reached the destination. You were the first one to scramble down excitedly and energatically. The blazing sun shone down on everyone, and soon perspiration formed on your cheeks. Kyoko-chan and Haru-chan strolled down too, giggling. Ohh you were so excited. "Hurry up, time is precious!" she shouted to Kyoko and Haru. Both of them laughed at you.

When all of you got changed, you carried a basket which contained food. Kyoko, Haru and you found a shady place to sit. All the guys watched as the three most popular girls in school, dressed in bikinis, walking around to find a place. Some of them drooled and some of them even nosebled. A vein appeared on your forehead. "What sickening perverts..." you thought as you glared at the guys around. All of the other girls looked at the three of you, green in envy.

You chatted with Haru and Kyoko while munching on your egg sandwich. Some guys even came over just to talk to the three of you, but you knocked them out when they tried to go near the three of you. Your mastering skills of karate and black belt in taikwondo shows all. "Lets see if you can come near us ever again" you mummured and smirked.

After you have eaten, you started to feel bored again. You immediately stood up and walked towards the swimming pool. Kyoko and Haru sat under the shade, engrossed at the beautiful scenery and had not even realised that you had stood up. You gazed at the sea that glistened while under the sun. You saw seagulls flying with freedom. Sometimes you wish, you have real freedom like those seagulls, but you know something in your life was missing but you had no clue what it could be. So what can it be...?

You were staring into empty space and thinking hard when a beachball knocked onto your head and broken your train of thoughts. A girl with the same age as you was playing a hard beachball all by herself. She had hit it upwards and purposely missed it when it came down so the ball hit your head instead. When that girl came to pick the ball, she just took it from the ground without even apologising to you. Just before she left, you could see a smirk on her face. You felt offended. "Remember what you did to us when we were young, _. Thanks for ruining my life everyday." you heard her whisper into your ear. You stood rooted to the ground, dumbfounded. "What had I done to her? How does she know my name? Did I do something that offended her when I was young? No, it couldn't be. I hardly even know her... I have never seen her before, either."

Kyoko and Haru ran towards you. "I saw what that girl did to you desu!" Haru said. "She is such a meanie!" Even Kyoko looked annoyed. I shook my head. "No," I replied. "I think I might have offended her in the past, she seemed to know me, she even know my name. She must be sore about me because of something." You sighed. Who knows? You stared at the sea again, continuing to think hard. Haru, the one who always break the silence, spoke up. "Ah, _-chan, why don't we swim first? Lets not think about things that make you feel sad desu!" Kyoko thought it was an excellent idea, so she dragged me into the water.

When Haru and Kyoko were busily splashing water at each other and giggling, you were still thinking really hard at the shallow water. Suddenly, water splashed into your face. You thought it was that girl again. Just when you were going to get irritated and shout, you saw that quite a distance away of the water, you saw Haru and Kyoko waving at you. Of course, Haru would and should be the one that splashed water on you! How could you have never thought of that? You splashed back and giggled. You ran after her in the water and she tried to get away. She was really out of luck. She tripped and fell in the water while she got leg cramps. She choked and screamed while she was being carried away deep into the sea.

She tried to struggle to keep afloat but her efforts proved futile. You looked at her, wondering what to do. You could not even swim in deep waters! You look towards Kyoko's direction to gesture her for help but even she was panicking. You looked around. No one is near the water that deep. All of you were helpless. You bit your fingernails. "What should I do? Someone help Haru quick!" you paced up and down in the water.

Suddenly, a strong swimmer, who was just swimming near the shallow water, swam towards Haru in an unbelievable speed. He carried her in the bridal style. Haru-chan was still unconscious. You groaned. "Tch... How mushy can guys be?"

* * *

><p><strong>Author: Okay! End of chapter 5! It is really long eh? I didn't expect myself to write that long either. Sorry for late chapter release, readers! This week I had been really busy with my homework, so I dont have enough time to finish this fanfiction. To admit it, I was quite stuck too ._. oh well, just happy if you enjoyed this. Thanks for reading! Please review! I wont mind if you are criticizing my story, just tell me how to improve on it, thats all. Thank you guys!<strong>


	7. Haru Got a Crush on Hiroshi? No Way!

Chapter 7: (HARU GOT A CRUSH ON HIROSHI? NO WAY!)

Haru opened her eyes and stared at everyone. Everyone smiled and heaved a sigh of relief as she sat up. "W-where is Haru-chan...?" Haru mummured. "You are still alive, my best friend..." you giggled and poked her. "Allow me to introduce myself," the person that saved Haru cut in. "My name is Hiroshi Atsushi. I am most happy to save such a beautiful girl like you," he said while smiling charmingly at Haru. you looked at this Hiroshi guy glumly because you know he was flirting. He was a cute brunette guy with broad and muscular shoulders. He smiled at Haru and Haru gazed at him with her eyes glittering and eyelashes fluttering. You sweat-dropped. It seems like something was obvious there. Haru obviously had a crush on Hiroshi Atsushi! Haru gave Hiroshi her phone number while she was still blushing.

"Oh no! Not her too! Girls shouldn't fall for anyone. Love is fake." you whispered to Kyoko-chan while stealing furtive glances at Haru. Kyoko's face suddenly creased into a teasing face. She whispered back, "You WOULD get a crush someday. Or are you just jealous of Haru?" You glanced at Kyoko, startled and slightly annoyed by what she said. "No way! I would not fall for any barbarians who would flirt with girls!" You rolled your eyes. You pulled Haru and Kyoko away to avoid this weird Hiroshi guy. "Lets go back now, Kyoko, Haru. Haru, just do NOT fall for this crazy idiot who belongs to a family of chimpanzees." you hissed rudely.

"Oh, so you are leaving, eh?" a friendly smile plastered on his face as he waved. "Oh well, goodbye then, remember to call me, Haru-chan!" Without listening to you, Haru turned around and a silly grin appeared on her face. When you looked at Hiroshi's "friendly" smile, you noticed something. Something had told you that behind the smile, laid a strong power of deceit, and you can see, Haru is completely under his spell of charm.

When we reached school again, I tried to talk to Haru about this. "Haru-chan," I began, trying to get eye contact with her. She was still smiling like an idiot and she turned away from me. "Haru-chan, don't fall for that guy, I am sure there is something about him," "None of your business!" Haru snapped, "You are jealous, aren't you? Huh! This is what Haru-chan call true love! Hiroshi-kun is going to call Haru-chan tonight, and both Hiroshi-kun and Haru-chan are going to have a great time talking over the phone desu! He is a real gentleman, unlike that stupid Gokudera and Tsuna-san!"

"So she is going out with someone else? Oh..." Gokudera stared at you in disbelief and shock. He could feel a pain in his heart. You had poured the whole story to Gokudera and the rest of the group. You nodded your head. "I can't believe it... Haru is finally going to have a boyfriend? And that guy is Hiroshi?" Gokudera whispered to you, with a little bit of envy and nervousness in his voice. You looked at him while raising your eyebrows. What was he thinking about...?

These days you had seen Gokudera acting strangely. You had seen him staring at a table and talking to it, engaged in his own conversation. You looked at him awkwardly. Sometimes, he even greeted the bulletin board in school. You had even seen him sitting at a corner cursing a string of words and having sorrow in his eyes. You tried to get him into senses by knocking him on the head. "Get a grip of yourself, Gokudera-kun!" you hissed. When you thought that he would yell at you, he just stared at you and kept awkwardly silent for the whole while. He obviously acted extremely strange after you had told him about Haru and Hiroshi.

"Eeeeeek! _-chan!" Haru ran over excitedly, eyes glistening like gorgeous stars. "Hiroshi-kun and Haru-chan are going out on a date this weekend desu!" you stared at her, eyes widened and jaws dropped. What? Haru giggled softly while trying to do up her hair perfectly. Perhaps that is how people who have a crush behaves... "H-haru!" you stuttered. "Seriously! Grow up already! If you don't really know that guy so much, don't date him! I disapprove!" Haru glared at you. "Haru-chan is going to a date with Hiroshi-kun at an Italian restaurant desu!" she retorted and stared at the calendar dreamily. You sighed. People who have crushes really can't be helped...

Day after day, the day of the date finally arrived. Haru was over the moon. You sweatdropped. She seemed overexcited. It seems that Haru is head over heels in love with that Hiroshi guy. She wore a beautiful lavendar evening gown that was worth a small fortune. The gown was made of expensive Japanese silk that flows down to her feet. Her brown wavy hair was tied into two ponytails. She smelled of cherry blossoms and roses, it must be the new expensive perfume that she had bought recently. She looked like a famous teenage girl who had appeared in countless fasihion magazines. You gasped. "Haru-chan, you look really stunning!" She gave you a graceful and girly smile you have never seen her smile before. "Thank you," she beamed. Wow... She can really be very lady-like if she could help it...

Soon, a really magnificent and beautiful car pulled over. Hiroshi Atsushi came out of the car, dressed in a black butler suit. "I am here to take the beautiful princess," he bowed. Haru glided gracefully to him. Hiroshi stared at Haru in awe. He was obviously enhanced by her beauty. He took her hand and went into the car with her. You waved at Haru as the car drove off. You sighed. There was something about Hiroshi and you hoped nothing would go wrong at the date.

Soon, both of them arrived at the luxurious Italian restaurant. There were beautiful floral carpeting in the restaurant, famous paintings were all around. Haru gasped. "This Hiroshi guy is really rich," she breathed slowly. She was being led by a waitor to a table where there was really expensive tablecloth. A vase of exotic flowers were placed in the middle of the table.

"Please sit," Hiroshi held a table for Haru, who was looking around the restaurant. Her heart was thumping wildly, and mixed emotions and sensations were inside her heart as she sat down. Haru stared at the menu, which was distributed to her by a waitor. When she stared at the menu, her face fell. "H-hiroshi-kun, are you sure you can afford all that?" she whispered to him. Hiroshi gave her a charming smile and pulled out a wad of thousand dollars. "I have more than these," he said while he chuckled.

Haru and Hiroshi ordered what they wanted and whithin ten minutes, their dinner was served. Haru had spaghetti and Hiroshi had the same. While they were eating, they chatted and Haru was really engrossed in the conversation. She was wonderstruck and hoped this was not a dream. To her, it was really a miracle that not everyone would have.

After dinner, Haru and Hiroshi decided to take a romantic walk around the restaurant. Both of them held hands and people around them stared at them. "What a cute pair," most of the people remarked while they walked past the couple. Haru had never felt this weird sense of doki doki feeling before. That night was really magical. It was though she was floating mid-air the only person she could look at then was Hiroshi.

When both of them strolled to a dark and deserted alley, the kind face of Hiroshi changed. He dragged Haru to the further side of the alley. Before Haru can manage a shrill scream, Hiroshi covered her mouth. He whipped out a knife and pointed at Haru's throat. "Do not move nor scream," the new Hiroshi warned in a soft voice. "Or I'll kill you!" Haru was utterly shocked. She managed to control herself and kept quiet.

You were waiting at the school gate for Haru that night. She finally came back but she looked worn out and out of sorts. "Haru!" you cheered and you rushed over to hug her. "You are finally home!" She managed to force a smile and whispered, "I'm back..." You stared at Haru in surprise. This wasn't the real Haru you had seen everyday!

It was then you noticed Hiroshi wasn't with her. "Haru, where is Hiroshi-kun? I thought he came to send you back?" Terror was in Haru's eyes when you mentioned Hiroshi's name. "H-he went home by himself," Haru managed to stammer. You looked suspiciously at Haru. "She must have been too exhausted at the date." you thought to yourself. "I am worrying too much... Maybe I should stop thinking about it."

Something was really wrong with Haru after the date. She had been dressing all black, wearing black makeups and more interested in heavy metal music. Sometimes, she even asked you if she should dye her hair blue. You freaked out. Haru was normally the cheerful and optimistic type, but now she had been a big difference. Her population with the guys had been decreasing tremendously. Her happy and optimistic smile you had seen everyday faded to a face of sorrow, which was what you don't expect to see in her.

"Haru, what happened? Did Hiroshi-kun say something to you?" you patted Haru-chan's hand. She tugged her hand away from you. "None of your business," she retorted as she walked out of the dormitory room. Haru walked to the deserted place of the school, sat at a corner and wept. You stared at her, wondering what to do. In the end, you still had no more choice than leaving her alone for a while.

Gokudera came up. He sat beside Haru and remained silent for a while. "Haru, tell me," he began, looking at Haru. "Did Hiroshi do any harm on you? If he did, I'll break his spine." he cracked his fingers. Haru was still weeping. She covered her face and shook her head." Gokudera knew that something was going on between Hiroshi and Haru. "Stupid woman!" Gokudera shouted. "Just tell me already! Did Hiroshi lay a finger on you?" Haru looked up at gokudera and saw tears in his eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>Author: Chapter 6 is out! Sorry for really late release! I'll tell you why it took me so long to finish this stuff.<strong>

**1.) Exams are coming soon so I can only do my fanfiction at this point of time. After midnight.**

**2.) I noticed I wrote this chapter too long, so cut the chapter into two parts. Poor me. Now I'm dead tired.**

**Okay, I've just finished complaining. By the way, please, guys, review! I just need tips on how to write better!**


	8. Is That What True Love Means?

Chapter 8: (IS THAT WHAT TRUE LOVE MEANS?)

Haru nodded her head a little. "When I was walking with Hiroshi near the alley, he pulled me into the alley and threatened me to be his wife or he would kidnap me desu," she began while wiping her tears away. "B-but I'm just not ready!"

"Why didn't you tell any of us about this?" Gokudera questioned worriedly.

"H-hiroshi-kun said if I ever tell that to anyone, he would kill me desu... Besides, there was a knife with him, I couldn't do anything else," Haru replied while trying to keep calm.

"You stupid woman," Gokudera said gently while he patted her head with his hand. "Just tell me, why did you act in this manner? You had been depressed lately, and everything changed in you.""

Haru looked at Gokudera in shock. Has he been the Gokudera who always argue with her and hating her? Maybe Gokudera had a soft side after all.

"I just try to be emotional so that Hiroshi-kun would find me unattractive and would leave me alone desu," she said, eyes filled with tears again. "I can't believe it... He is not the kind Hiroshi-kun I had met, I felt so betrayed..."

This time, Gokudera looked outrageous. "Where is he?" he asked, boiling with rage while fishing out his dynamites. "I would hunt him down!"

Haru looked at Gokudera and smiled slightly. Gokudera had finally saw her cheerful smile, after so long.

"I'll got a plan, but just act like nothing happened," Gokudera ordered. "And tell him to meet you at the deserted bridge down the road. He'll get a pleasant surprise right there. He added a smirk while saying the last sentence.

Knowing that she can trust Gokudera, Haru nodded her head. "Bakadera has a plan? Bakadera is awesome!

Gokudera was glad that she finally had her attitude back. "Wash away that makeup, wear your proper clothings and get interested in happier songs, stupid woman. Don't get all of us worried like that."

Haru heard what Gokudera said and saluted him. She quickly went back to the dormitory room to do the respectives. You saw Haru with a smile happier than ever and you were surprised. "Wow Haru-chan! You finally smiled! I am so happy! Please keep that smile, Haru-chan!" you said cheerfully. Haru changed her clothing and put on her best T-shirt with a sweater. She wore her pink short skirts. You smiled again. "The black emo outfits may go, Haru-chan." she smiled back and gave me a glance. "Ah, _-chan, I am going out to somewhere, I promise I would be back before midnight! See you later!" she seized her satchel and rushed off.

"Hello? This is Haru-chan~ How have you been, Hiroshi dear?" Haru purred over the phone. Hiroshi paused for a while and finally talked. "Greetings, Haru-chan. Have you prepared everything for our marriage?" he smirked evily. "Oh yes, Hiroshi dear, but please meet me at the bridge near our school tonight! Thank you so much, bye!~" she hung down the phone. Hiroshi was taken aback but without thinking, he still thought that Haru meant to be his wife. Little did he know that he had just completely fallen for the trap that Gokudera had set up for him.

That night, Hiroshi got dressed and walked to the deserted bridge that anyone had barely passed. Haru was standing at the middle of the bridge, alone. Hiroshi went up to her. "You have something to ask me, don't you, my dear?" he said, stroking Haru's cheeks. "Uh, actually-" At the unexpected moment, Gokudera leaped out of the bush that was just nearby the bridge. "Stay away from my girl, you dog!" he snarled, dynamites between his fingers.

Hiroshi got shocked and leaped a step. Haru shrieked. "Gokudera-san? You were in there all the time?" The moonlight shone at Gokudera and revealed his figure."Oh?" Hiroshi looked at Gokudera, completely underestimating him. "So she is your girl, eh? Or should you say, she WAS your girl. She is mine now. Don't get yourself killed, I am the best at karate." Hiroshi got ready his moves. "Now, shall we start the game?" he snickered. Gokudera looked at him and smiled confidently. "Bring it on!"

Hiroshi was really fast and move at the speed of light. He had punched Gokudera on the chin and double kicked him. Whithin seconds, Gokudera was being thrown into the air like a rag doll and landed on the floor with a loud thud. It looks like things were not going as well as he thought."Gokudera-san!" Haru screamed as she rushed over. Gokudera was lying half-unconscious on the floor in a pool of blood. "Gokudera-san, no! Don't die! Please! Live for me!" she broke into loud uncontrollable sobs.

Gokudera heard the sobs from Haru. "No," he said to himself. "I can't die. The person who always cheer me up, the person who always inspires me with her smile needs my help. I can't make her disappointed. I can't give up. I can't run away. I have business to take care of. I swear that if I die now, I would spend days in hell regretting for eternity!" Miraculously, Gokudera stood up while his body was still shivering. He was infuriated. "I'll repeat again," he said, panting. "I am not going to give up fighting for my girl!I know you are best at karate, but it dosen't mean anything. Even if I have to die, I'll still fight on!"

Magically, Gokudera moved in an unbelievable speed. He thought for a few second and planted the bombs around Hiroshi. Soon enough, Hiroshi had nowhere to run and was half blasted to death. Gokudera smiled confidently again. "Serves you right, this is what you get for bullying my girl." Haru smiled with tears in her eyes and hugged Gokudera.

You were in your dormitory waiting for Haru to return. It was already past midnight. You looked at your watch. Haru had not came back were in your dormitory waiting for Haru to return. It was then you felt a tingly sensation that Haru and Gokudera were in trouble and they were at the bridge. You gathered Yamamoto and Hibari but Hibari was on the school's rooftop, not bothering to come with you. Both you and Yamamoto ran to the bridge.

You arrived at the scene and Hibari was there BEFORE you. "When did he get there?" you sweatdropped and gulped. "Creepy..." Besides that, you were shocked by the gruesome sight. Gokudera was squatting on the floor, still having blood oozing out of his arms and legs which were badly injured. Haru's clothing had been stained with Gokudera's blood. Hiroshi was laying unconscious on the floor.

"Haru, what happened?" you asked, which was the first thing that came into your mind. Haru loosened her grip on Gokudera and poured the whole story to Yamamoto, Hibari and you. When the three of you knew the story, Hibari stood in front and hold up his tonfas. "So should I bite him to death now...? Exterminating one person from a crowd makes a whole big difference." he mumbled. You sweatdropped again. "Hibari-san! Since he is already half dead, you don't need to bite him anymore! We came here not to kill anyone!" Hibari-san obeyed and stepped back. You heaved a sigh of relief.

"Quick! Treat Gokudera-kun's arms and legs! They are still bleeding!" Haru shrieked. You, being the expert in medical stuff last year, helped Gokudera treat his arms and legs. Soon, his wounds were being bandaged by you.

Soon, wails of sirens can be heard from a distance. The policecar came in a jiffy. The police cordoned the area and pulled Hiroshi into the policecar. Soon, a crowd gathered whithin a split second. "I hate crowds," Hibari-san grumbled and he left the scene.

While there was a commotion taking place near the bridge, Haru and Gokudera went to a quiet corner. You and Yamamoto followed them without them knowing. You smirked while holding up your digital camera while Yamamoto just laughed softly, hoping not to get heard.

"G-gokudera-san, I don't know how much I could thank you for saving my life, Haru is really grateful." she said while smiling at Gokudera.

"You stupid woman... That Hiroshi guy is just a pervert, don't mind him," Gokudera said gently while he gave Haru a soft kiss on her forehead.

She blushed and whispered, "H-hey, what was that for?"

"That was for thanking me, my girl," Gokudera whispered back and both of them giggled softly.

Haru looked at Gokudera's relieved expressions. "So this is what called true love...?" she thought to herself.

"Haru," Gokudera blurted. "I had always been so nasty to you. I-I'm so sorry. I just wanted to gain attention from you... You always show attention to juudaime, and I get jealous sometimes too. I wanted someone like you to care for me..."

It was when the most awkward momnet came. Gokudera came closer to Haru. "Hahi? Gokudera-san? What are you going to do?" no reply. His lips were now closer to hers. Just when the best moment was going to come, you spoke. "Hey guys! I hope I wasn't interrupting anything~!"

Both of them spun around and saw you holding the camera. The scene was caught on tape! Beside you was Yamamoto chuckling softly. Behind you were a group of people also staring at them. Oh no! Before Haru and Gokudera were going to kiss, they were so oblivious to the surroundings that they had not seen a group of people looking at them! Haru and Gokudera looked at each other and smiled. "Oh well, it can't be helped desu," Haru chuckled. Haru grabbed Gokudera's hand and ran. Both of them disappeared down the street back to the school, hand in hand.

* * *

><p><strong>Author: Awh~ You are going to adore this chapter! I heart Gokudera x Haru! It is my favorite couple in KHR! 8D<strong>

**I think I should write something about Kyoko x Tsuna also, although I don't really favor that pairing. *Whacked* DX**

**A bit of Gokudera OOC, sorry guys. This is just the continuation for the previous chapter. Now I released two chapters at a time. Awesome. :3 Please, please, pleaseeee review! Thank you for your support guys, Miko (The author) here will thank every one of you desu! Hahi~!**


	9. It Was All Because Of That Damn Dream!

Chapter 9: (IT WAS ALL BECAUSE OF THAT DAMN DREAM!)

A girl was being cornered by a group of young boys. Her ex-crush, Suzuto Yomotoki, was one of them. That girl started crying. "P-please... Stop this," she wept uncontrollably. Her tiny figure had shown her weaknesses. Suzuto shoved the cherubic girl down onto the floor. "Get lost, loser! Don't you ever talk to me again!" Suzuto snarled, holding up a stone. The girl shrieked and tried to run away but to no avail. The boys were getting closer and closer. "Stop it! Please!" she screamed, louder this time. This time, there was an evil glint in the boys' eyes. They hurled the stones at you and cakcled evily. "STOP IT!" a strong and firm voice suddenly echoed the whole alley. The boys scampered away in fright.

You woke up, your nightdress wet with perspiration. The helpless girl, the girl who had always been bullied in school when she was young, was you. "A bad dream, I guess," you thought, as you ran your fingers through your messy hair. This dream had reminded you of the past. You were bewildered and deep in thought. Who was that person who stood up for you? Your question wasn't answered since young. What does those crazy dreams mean? You looked at the clock. It was only 3am. "What in the world?" you cursed.

After waking up, you could not sleep so you stared into thin space and thinking about the dream till sunrise. You thought about the dream. You thought about the voice that told the boys to stop. You thought about what happened in the end. You thought so hard, "The voice... The voice belongs to a guy... And when Suzuto-kun and his gang scampered away, I stood up slowly and weakly. Before I can even walk over to that guy who saved me, he had already run away into the streets... I want to thank him so much, I want to thank him... But I couldn't... I don't think I can find him anymore... I really wish to show him my appreciation..."

"_-chan? _-chan!" Haru shook you, disturbing your train of thoughts.

"Huh? What, yeah!" you blurted, startled by her cheerful voice.

She looked at you in confusion and suspicion. "Eh? What are you talking about?"

"Nothing, nothing," you faked a smile and shook your head.

"_-chan, it is MORNING now, why are you in your world all the while?"

You looked at the clock and it was already 7AM."What in the world?" you thought frantically. "So I had been daydreaming for the past 4 hours? That is so absurd! I don't like that babarian anymore anyway!"

Haru saw you thinking hard again. "_-chan! What are you thinking about? Tell Haru pleaseeee!" she shook you again, harder, looking at you with puppy eyes.

She shook you too hard that your fringe moved a little and revealed your scar on you head.

"H-hahi?" Haru exclaimed in shock when she saw the scar. "_-chan, what happened to your forehead? Why didn't you tell me about this? Did someone hurt you? Is it something gotta do with your behaviour now?" she asked a string of questions.

"Nothing! Really!" you yawned sleepily while covering the scar on your forhead. You groaned a little in agony. "Just a bad dream, I guess."

You wore your sporty cheerleader outfit. You had worn it for three years but it still fits your slim body. "Hahi?" Haru gasped. "_-chan looks stunning, as usual!" You smiled a little and dragged Haru to the gym, where you were going to have P.E. again. This time, the teacher did not come for classes so no one had ordered you to do 100 pushups. The substitute teacher had allowed all of you to play frisbee instead. "Woots!" you cheered. "Frisbee is my favorite!" You joined Haru, Kyoko and Yamamoto for playing frisbee.

When you were playing frisbee with your group of friends, a frisbee flew to your place. "I'll go get it to the EXTREME!" someone shouted as he ran towards you and almost knocked you down. You were really annoyed. It was then you realise he was the same guy who kept shouting "Extreme!" in P.E. lessons (Refer back to chapter 3) Everyone called his name, which is called something like Ryohei. Suddenly Kyoko cried out, "Onii-chan!" You spun around and look at her in shock.

"He is your brother?" you questioned in shock.

Kyoko-chan ignored you and rushed to that weird babarian. "Onii-chan, where had you been?"

"Eh? K-kyoko-chan!" this weirdo person called Ryohei exclaimed.

You looked at Kyoko and then at the babarian. "You are Kyoko-chan's brother?" you pointed at him in disgust. "I-I mean, both of you don't look alike! Kyoko-chan, you are just good looking and cute, while this babar- I mean guy is so..."

Kyoko-chan turned to look at you. Without answering to your questions, she bowed apologetically. "I am so sorry, my onii-chan is a really extreme person," she smiled sheepishly.

"Oh, that just proves that babarians are to be hated," you whispered to yourself while a vein appeared on your forehead.

Suddenly, someone pinched your cheeks. You spun around, ready to scream, but it was then you realised it was Yamamoto. "What do you want?" you said grumpily. The carefree Yamamoto put his hands behind his head and said, "Well, I heard you talking to yourself. What were you whispering about to yourself just now?" you rolled his eyes at his dense behavior. "None of your business," you mumbled. "Go away, Yamamoto-kun, and shut up." Yamamoto looked at you with the "Oh well" look and stopped bothering you. You heaved a sigh of relief and turned your back at him.

"Sorry again, _-chan!" Kyoko said and bowed continuously.

"I do not need your apologies, Kyoko-chan, I just need that babarian who almost knocked me over to apologise!" you protested angrily. "He almost made my short skirt fly up!" You tried to grab hold of that guy but Yamamoto held you back. "Maa... Maa..." he calmed you down.

All the guys in the gym heard what you said and blushed furiously, including the one that ran into you.

"S-sorry to the extremeeee!" he blurted in embarrassment.

You were embarrassed too, you just don't know why you blurted that out. You were in such a crappy mood. You gave this Ryohei guy a snort and turned back facing him. Just when you were doing to walk away, you bumped into Hibari-san, who looked just as annoyed as you. "Oh no... Something is going to happen here...again.." you dreaded. Indeed, it happened.

"I hate... No WE hate crowds, especially when it is a crowd of herbivores, so let's go..." then hibari held your hand ran out with you. Everyone was shocked when they see both of you holding hands. Some of the girls even looked enviously at you. Hibari can actually be quite popular, he is cool and all, but if only he is not too scary and stuff."O-oi! Hibari-san! Let go of my hand!" you blushed and screamed. "Lesson is not over yet!" Hibari just ignored you and he pulled you down to the hall.

When Hibari lost his grip, you let go of your hand. "What do you think you are doing?" you screamed. Before you can do anything else, he got close to you. Of course, you were scared of what's going to happen next. Before his lips ever get close to yours, you stopped him by pushing his forehead back.

"W-what are you trying to do?" you whispered, shocked by his sudden movement. Even he is blushing a little. He was staring into thin space and speechless for a very long while. Awkward silence filled the air. The atmosphere was rising. "Um... Hibari-san...?" you tried to break the silence. "Uh, nothing." he left the hall. You were looking at him, utterly shocked. "What is he trying to say to me...?" you were deep in thought again.

The bell rang for the next lesson. You woke up from your daydream and looked at your watch. "Its time for the next lesson!" you sighed. Chemistry lessons... The subject you hated most. You walked slowly up the stairs for chemistry lessons. You dreaded every footstep. Soon you arrived at the classroom. You were late and everyone were staring at you.

You just walked in casually and sat at your seat. You can hardly concentrate again. You just can't understand. It is such a horrible day for you. Firstly, because of that stupid dream. Secondly because of that babarian called Ryohei. Thirdly, that weird Hibari was trying to do something to you. Everything is just spinning around you. You were bewildered and confused. During the lesson, Hibari kept staring at you, which made things worse.

After what seemed like eternity, it is finally breaktime. You hurried downstairs to have your lunch. When you fished out your bread and milk, you have no appetite to eat. You stared at your food like you dare not try it. Kyoko-chan and Haru-chan just made it worse. They were teasing you.

"Hey, _-chan, what are both you and Hibari-san doing in the hall? I want to know ne!" Kyoko-chan giggled. "Well? _-chan has a boyfriend~!" Haru said in a teasing voice. All of this made you blush so much that even tips of your ears were red. "I already TOLD you, nothing happened there!" you denied. Seriously... This must have been a day of nightmare for you. How you wished you haven't dreamed about that dream!

After break, you were just...Well, annoyed and bored at the same time. You constantly looked at the clock and waited for every hour to past. Maths is so boring, you'd rather get teased by Kyoko-chan and Haru-chan. To you, everything moves slowly that day. You mind was filled with things you don't understand, none of what the Maths teacher had said had went into your mind. Lessons by lessons, you had been daydreaming and called by the teachers a lot of times. Finally, school's over, you returned to your dorm.

When you reached there, you just sat on your bed and recall what had happened to you on that day. You had not noticed Haru-chan giving you furtive glances. "_-chan, wanna hang out?" Haru finally talked, patting you on your shoulders." then she giggled. "Should I call Hibari-san over?" You closed your eyes. "Please... Haru-chan," you groaned. "No more... The headmaster said we can't cross rooms anyway... I am going to sleep now, good night."

"B-but _-chan, it is only 5.00pm! Are you sure you want to sleep so early today?" Haru-chan questioned me. You ignored her and didn't care. You wanted to end this day as fast as you could. "I'm skipping dinner," you confirmed. "I am going to sleep." What a long disasterous day for you today!

* * *

><p><strong>Author: Whoo! Finally done! Sorry for the really late release, I was stuck for one week and homework is piling up. This is a really long story... I just don't know why I wrote so much. Working on this for the longest. Oh well, just glad that this chapter is finally over. Moving on to Chapter 9, which is going to be quite a breeze for me! :)<strong>

**Note: Some credits goes to Crisy. She is the one who guides me for writing this whole story. Thank you, Crisy! You are awesome :) Let's try to work on this fanfiction together, shall we? :)**


	10. Valentines Day

Chapter 10: (VALENTINES DAY)

"_-chan! WAKE UP~!" Haru-chan shouted in my ear. Oh god. You sighed. It looked like you have a living alarm clock in your dormitory room now. You woke up feeling grouchy again. The most irritating moment when you looked at the clock. It was only 4am in the morning! "Haru-chan!" you grumbled. "Why so early in the morning? I need to sleep okay?" you turned around and slept again. Haru-chan looked annoyed. "It is VALENTINES DAY today, _-chan!" you rubbed your eyes sleepily. "So what? Love is such a stupid thing. I don't care about Valentines Day. I dont even believe in love. This day is just for giving chocolates to babarians and all these stuff. It is worthless and nothing much. I rather save those chocolates for myself anyway."

Haru-chan pulled me out of the bed. "Aww come on, _-chan! Just wake up already! I want you to help me with something..." "Oh okay fine fine..." you gave in reluctantly. "So you are going to give your Gokudera dear something eh?" you teased, smiling a little. Haru just blushed and nodded her head slightly. "B-but Haru-chan just want to know if there are anything I could give him..." she stammered a little. "H-haru-chan? You prepare your gift for Gokudera-kun at the last minute? How am I going to help you so early in the morning?" you forgot that you were against love and you snapped at her.

After a few minutes of begging and showing of puppy eyes, you gave in again. "Chocolates... A little simple thing is enough. Why need anything else?" you finally spoke, running your fingers through your hair as you thought again. However, Haru-chan expected me to think of more things to give to Gokudera so she pleaded for more ideas. So early in the morning... How are you going to think of things? "Prepare some chocolate cake first, I'll think of things soon..." you yawned.

Haru understood . She nodded her head and ran to where the school's kitchen was. No one was in the kitchen nor near it as it was still so early in the morning. She looked around if anyone was around and opened the kitchen door quietly. The kitchen was dimly lit. She ran inside stealthily and began to look for ingredients.

When she was looking for the carton of milk, she accidentally nudged a glass bottle on the table and it dropped onto the floor, shattered into million pieces. The eggs she was holding got loose of her grip and fell into the floor, together with the spilt milk. Haru was in a dilemma and did not know what to do next. She squatted on the floor and froze, looking at the horrible mess, tears forming in her eyes. "This is going to be the worst Valentines Day ever..." she thought, half sobbing.

You were still in your dormitory room and you thought for a very long while. What does that barbarian like anyway? He dosen't like anything except for his dear, dear tenth. Don't give anything to him. Isn't that obvious? You groaned and paced up and down anxiously. You did not want to think because of that barbarian but neither do you want Haru to be disappointed. "Hey wait," an idea struck your head. "Haru-chan!" you ran down the stairs two steps at a time to the kitchen. "I know a perfect gift for Gokudera-kun!"

You flung open the door and saw Haru squatting on the floor, crying. You rushed over. "W-what happened, Haru-chan?" you asked in concern. It was then you looked at the mess in the floor. "What will happen if the headmaster sees this..." she whispered in fright. You smiled and patted her back. "Everything is fine." Haru-chan wiped her tears and nodded. "Just leave it there." you whispered. Both of you giggled softly.

Haru continued to mix the ingredients while you helped her. Both of you waited for long meandering 45 minutes for the cake to be baked. Haru sat and read a fashion magazine while you just tried to focus your vision because you were sleepy. "Oh yes, by the way, _-chan, what is the "perfect gift" you think I would like give to Gokudera-san?" You whispered it to Haru's ear about it and her eyes glistened. "I had never thought of that! _-chan, you are so clever!" she squealed in delight.

After the wait that seemed like eternity, the cake was baked. The chocolate smell filled the air. Haru put some icing on it and it looked perfect. It was a two-layered heart-shaped cake with Gokudera's name written on it. "You are really good at baking and all these stuff, Haru-chan!" you exclaimed in amazement while taking the cake out of the oven and putting it into a pink box written "Happy Valentines Day" with a beautiful font and enchanting decorations.

You were talking so loudly that time that you suddenly heard footsteps walking oustide the kitchen. Both you and Haru's hearts skipped a beat. Both of you were so in trouble! The door flung open and the headmaster walked in. "What is all that noise?" he grumbled. You dragged Haru and the box of chocolates into the cupboard and hid there. The headmaster saw the mess. "It must be that mouse again..." he sighed. When he spent half of the day cleaning up the kitchen and then left. Both of you came out and heaved a sigh of relief. "The coast is clear," you said while sounding like a spy, wiping your sweat that is caused by both the heat in the cupboard and your anxiety.

The sun already came up. You put the cake in the fridge and you quickly came out of the kitchen with Haru. While walking up the classroom, Haru-chan suddenly asked you a question. "Hey, _-chan, who did you prepare your chocolates for? Hibari-san?" she giggled. You rolled your eyes. With a plain voice, you replied, "I hate all the guys so much that I didn't buy any chocolates for any guys. I'm not interested in Hibari, anyway. He's too much of a Mr. Attitude."

Soon, you were back to the classroom and then a group of babarians came to you, wanting to get your chocolate for Valentines. An anger mark on your forehead. "I have no time for it now." you said with annoyance as you tried to shoo them away, but the babarians still followed you. When you reached your desk, almost half dead from suffocation, then you saw a neatly wrapped present on the table. You picked it up and examined it. There was no note telling you who "he" was. So who was your secret admirer? All you have to do is find out.

At breaktime, you started to examine the guy whom you think might have given the Valentines Gift to you. You stared intently at Ryohei, Yamamoto then Hibari like a top secret agent. You glared at Gokudera. He would be the least expected, though. You started to "stalk" Ryohei to see if he was the "culprit". You tiptoed behind him when all of you had to go back to classes for lectures. Suddenly, Ryohei, who was oblivious to his surroundings, spun around quickly and spot you. You sweatdropped and acted like a little kitten out of the blue. "A-aheheheheh... Meow... Surprise...?" you stammered sheepishly when random words suddenly came out of your mouth.

Ryohei tilted his head in confusion. "What?" he asked in a dense voice. You were stuck and wondered what to say next. Suddenly you yelled "TO THE EXTREME!" he replied the same and fortunately you did not get caught. When he turned back, you followed him again. When you "concluded" that he was not the "culprit", you decided to turn back and head back to class. Suddenly someone slammed you hard on your back and you thought it was Yamamoto again.

You turned around. "Yamamoto-kun, may you please stop-" it was then you found out that the person was not Yamamoto. Instead, it was the least person you might have expected—Sasagawa Ryohei. Everybody looked at you in surprise while you laughed sheepishly. Ryohei started talking. "The future is in front of you, to the extreme, if you have any confusions with life I am just here." he announced to everyone proudly. "A-ah yea sure whatever," you sweatdropped and suspicion arised in you again, so you just kept following him. When you peeked and saw that Ryohei was giving another girl flowers, so it would highly not be possible that he is the "culprit". You quickly head back to class.

When you reached class, the teacher started giving out exam papers. "What the hell!" you said in shock. "Why wasn't I informed when there is a test TODAY? I mean a test on Valentines Day? Now that is ridiculously absurd!" Some girl from the back seat whispered, "Have you forgotten? Or were you so engrossed in your dream about Hibari yesterday? The teacher said that we had maths test today." "Dang!" you sweared. It must be that you were thinking too much that day and the teacher's reminders had not entered your head. You had not study for it!

But when you stared at the paper, you found out that the paper is easier than your previous school's so you breezed through it effortlessly and the paper was done whithin minutes. "Done!" you proudly put down your pen and gave the paper back to the teacher. All the students stared at you in amazement. No one had found the paper easy and this was the first time someone finish the test paper that quickly.

After school, you saw Haru running towards Gokudera, giving him that box of chocolate cake that both of you made. "Gokudera-kun, I had just found out the perfect Valentines Day gift for you." Before Gokudera could say anything, Haru gave him a passionate hug. "The best Valentines Day gift, is of course, spending the time with the person most special to you." she whispered into his ear. Gokudera blushed slightly and didn't say another word. "Aw~ How cute." you thought, giggling when you walked past them.

While walking back to your dormitory room, you saw Yamamoto and some of his friends at the school field after school and you ran over to him.

"Hey, Yamamoto-kun, why are you staying here under the hot sun? I mean, the dormitory room is much more comfortable," you asked.

Yamamoto gave that carefree laugh again.

"Oh nothing, just practicing pitching for the upcoming baseball match. Why don't you just go back and rest?" he gave you a gentle and peaceful smile, a smile he had not shown to anyone before. All of his fangirls that were cheering for him looked at you with jealousy. Yamamoto had never gave that smile to any other girl. You were utterly surprised. "Oh err... Sure!" you ran back to your dormitory room. All of Yamamoto's fangirls were whispering among each other angrily while you rushed away.

"He is always so serious when it comes to baseball." you smiled.

You hid behind the dormitory door while you secretly watched Yamamoto. Haru, who was with you, stared at you in curiosity. "Umm _-chan, why are you peeking at Yamamoto-kun? Don't you already have Hibari?" Your ear twitched and you turned back, obviously with annoyance. "I am just investigating someyhing, and I already TOLD you, Hibari is NOT my boyfriend!" you shouted, pulling your hair out when you notice Haru not trying to stop teasing you at all.

You just watched Yamamoto hour by hour but he was not suspicious because after he had practised for baseball, he just went straight to the washroom. "Oh well... End of my investigation then," you yawned and thought. It was already evening and you do not wish to stalk anymore people partially because people might think that you were a pervert for stalking all the most popular guys in school.

"But who can it be?" you were bewildered as you open the present while this busybody Haru watched over your shoulders. You found some chocolates in the box and another thing caught your eye: A crumpled piece of note.

"To someone I would want to bite to death someday."

You stared at the piece of note for a very long time. Haru, who was trying to peek at the note, shook you violently. "What is it written, _-chan? Who was it from! Tell Haru-chan!" Without your permission, she peeked into the sheet of paper, and then exclaimed in delight. "Oooh~ _-chan! Hibari-san was the one who sent you the chocolates! Both of you really make a cool and cute pair! But then, come to think of it, wasn't it a fact that girls give boys chocolate during Valentines Day and not the other way round? Hahi! Haru-chan is feeling so confused desu!" You ignored Haru's daily squeals and looked at the sunset. "Hibari-san..." you whispered.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author: Asdf! This chapter is finally out! Sorry for the late release, but I had exams these days so I could hardly continue... And partially because I am lazy... Lol... I found out I had barely written for Tsuna and Kyoko! What a complete shame! Anyways I don't know how to continue now... Seriously, I am seriously, seriously stuck. Maybe I would want to stop writing... Asdf! DX (Don't mind the ASDFs, they are just the things I kept writing these days. Asdf.)<strong>_

***Note*: _Some credit goes to Crisy Tan as well. Thank you so much for helping! :)_**

**P.S. _Sorry if I kind of got the number sequence wrong. I mean, this was a fanfiction I had done last year and I, well, deleted that story and created a new one. I editted each and every of the chapters and put them back in into a story again. Unfortunately, I had to add an extra chapter in between so the chapter numbering kind of screwed up... ^^; Gomenasai XD_**

**Awesome people who reviews my story:**

_**EK12: Thank you for being the first person to review... I really appreciate that. ^^ And yes, I know only SOME boys are barbaric, and I can tell clearly that you are not one of them. And yes, I know. But neutral with Tsuna x Kyoko, and I would LOVE to write a chapter or two about them since I kind of ran out of ideas. And sure, I had a few more ready. Thanks for reading and reviewing! Miko really appreciates it!**_


End file.
